splatoonroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Arlyx
Arlyx is the female/hermaphroditic hybrid child of Bonyl and Droxy. In her egg, she was given a very large amount of DNA (from many different species) by Droxy; whom planned for her to be "perfect". Appearence She has 3 seperate heads (like Bonyl), each of which is joined at the neck on the end of the torso (as is to be expected). Each head is shaped rather a lot like that of a Gila monster (a trait found in her mother) however it has some of the armour-like plates that the Armadillo Lizard has, there is a pair of horns that protrude from the head and go backwards a somewhat short-ish distance (like Bonyl). Her eyes have a light-ish black sclera with a dark + shaped black pupil (almost like a vertical and horizontal slit joined in the middle). Her wide eyeris fits snugly around the pupil her eyeris is two-toned like her mother; a beautiful pink with red around it. The mouth is fitted with many sharp, narrow shark-like teeth with the 4 canines like an Inkling (like Droxy) and behind that is a set of sharp, needle-like teeth (like Bonyl). There is also a pair of simple, small-ish hole-like nostrils where they're expected however there are no visible ear-holes. Each head also has a pair of jet-black tongues each tongue is a very tube-like. they can extend a fairly long distance and they're seemingly segmented (each segment forms a full ring of the tongue), each segment overlaps the one behind it. The segmentation creates a somewhat scale-like and odd texture. Even though it's very tough and quite rigid, it's very flexible and manuverable. She is capable of standing on her hind legs however it's far more efficient to walk on all 6 legs. Her general body (including the tail and torso) is shaped like Droxy's. The torso is paired with 3 pairs of legs with each pair having the same length. Each leg is lizard-like, the feet have 5 powerful front-facing incredibly sharp claws (these claws are fairly large and don't curve down much at all) with 3 slightly smaller hindclaws that add up to give amazing grip. Her tail is somewhat long and thick (somewhat shaped like a crocodile's tail but slightly thinner) (but armoured like Droxy's tail), it ends with a large cluster of wicked, sharp (pink) spikes. Her body has the armour-like plates that're found on Droxy, the plates are a light gold with small amounts of pink on the edges (this pink can glow). On the flatter part of her body (e.g her back) she has the armour-like plates found on Theros. These plates have red on the edges and these edges can glow red. Her back is equipped with a 2 pairs of glorious large wings shaped like those of a dragon-fly which when folded backwards are hardly noticable at all but when unfurled they show a glorious and huge quartlet of wings with a light-gold "membrane" and a single bone (per wing) that curves over the front and ends where the edge of the wing would curve to go back towards Arlyx. The bones jut out with harsh talons. The solid scaled hide (Droxy-like scales) is mostly a beautiful light gold however there is a lighter gold (almost white) on the underbelly and the likes. Whilst scaled, rigid, INCREDIBLY tough and fairly thick her hide feels somewhat soft and leather/rubber-like. Select details like claws (not teeth) are a pink. In her new-born state her height from the floor to her neck is ~0.5m. Category:Female Category:Male Category:Character